A Cold Night
by KrystalClear101
Summary: Ash is having trouble sleeping one night so he takes time to think about things. What happens when May joins him? Read and find out! one-shot


**Kris: Hi! Hi! Everyone! Guess what?**

**AJ: Chicken butt?**

**Mikey: Monkey butt?**

**May: Just plain butt?**

**Ash: I swear they get that from your side of the family May.**

**Kris: O…kay? None of those, but…New Story!**

**All: Yay!**

**Kris: Don't start! Okay, this one is funny and sentimental.**

**Ash: As much as you want to read about advanceshipping…**

**May: …There's not a lot in here.**

**AJ: Machu Picchu!**

**Mikey: Mansa Musa!**

**Kris: Have you guys been reading my history book again?**

**AJ&Mikey: No…**

**Kris: Sure…moving on! Um…what?**

**?: KrystalClear101 is not the owner of pokémon.**

**AJ: Who the heck is that?**

**All: Oh snap!**

**Kris: ?**

A Cold Night

By QTpie456s

Aspiring pokémon master, Ash Ketchum, sat contently atop his sleeping bag on this cold fall night. His current place of residing was a partially dense forest in the Kanto region. Previously, he traveled in the region of Hoenn where he placed best eight in the league tournament. During that time he acquired new pokémon as well as new friends.

He met up with his faithful companion Brock who, a pokémon breeder in training. He was also introduced to a boy about four years younger than him with dreams of being a pokémon trainer in the near future. This boy, Max, was very smart for his age and could also make it as a pokémon professor due to his outstanding knowledge on the subject.

Along with Max came his older sister, May, a new trainer. But unlike most trainers he'd met, she decided to become a coordinator. May participated in many contests across the region and earned her five ribbons to enter Hoenn's Grande Festival where she finished in the top four.

At this moment, Ash is nearing the end of his Kanto journey with his new friends. Taking the frontier challenge, he has earned six frontier symbols and needs one more to complete his adventure. May entered the Kanto Grande Festival and placed Top Four again after beating her rival, Drew. Now the group is making their way to the Battle Pyramid where Ash will be battling for his final frontier symbol.

Tonight, however, Ash battling sleep for he finds himself in a restless state. Sitting on his sleeping bag with his arms wrapped loosely around his folded knees, his head is focused on the dark sky, sparkling with the stars in space. He then draws his attention back to his companions.

Max had his back turned with his glasses close behind. Brock was obviously enjoying his rest for a trail of drool escaped his mouth. May was lying on her side with her hands under her head, an uneasy frown on her face.

"Give it back…" he heard her mumble. "I won the Grande Festival, so give me back my Ribbon Cup…it's mine…" she said, oblivious to the fact that she was sleep talking. Ash laughed softly at the sight, sweat-dropped at her whimpers. A sharp wind blew through the camp making shivers crawl down Ash's spine, giving him goose bumps and also waking May in the process.

She sat up and reached for her pack to get another blanket. Her eyes drifted to the upright body before her.

"…Ash?" she called. He turned around and looked at her. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." He admitted sheepishly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I'm just cold. Well…goodnight!" she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep.

Ash looked at her one more time before looking back at the stars. A few seconds later, he heard shuffling. May was tossing and turning, obviously trying to get comfortable.

Trying, but failing.

In frustration she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Having trouble?" Ash asked her with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I can't get back to sleep now." She grumbled. "Since I'm up, how about I join you?" she offered while getting up, blanket in hand.

"Sure." He welcomed her. She sat Indian style on his sleeping bag with the blanket slung across her shoulders.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked starting a conversation.

"I do?" she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. 'Give me my Ribbon Cup!' That's what you said." he teased.

"You're not much better. 'I'm gonna be the greatest master!' You sleep talk too so ha!" she taunted back.

"Hehe…I guess that's another thing we have in common." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed with an embarrassed grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. What else do we have in common?" she pondered, putting a finger to her chin.

"We're both pokémon trainers…" he stated.

"Us and the rest of the world." May laughed.

"Okay…um…we both wear something on our heads." He said.

"Yeah. I have my bandana and you have your hat. Let me think of one." She said. May pondered the thought for a few seconds.

"Any time today would be nice." Ash teased again.

"Got it! We both love to eat!" she stated proudly.

"True. I'm sure there's more, but I don't want to figure out that long list." He shook his head.

"Yeah. Are you ready for the Battle Pyramid?" she asked brining her knees close to her.

"You bet. I'm gonna win this time." He said proudly.

"That's good." May said. Thinking of the battle pyramid reverted her mind back to what occurred the first time 'Ash' battled Brandon, the pyramid King.

"Hey Ash? Do you remember…what happened the first time you battled Brandon?" she asked, also staring at the sky. "It's kinda blurry but I remember some parts." He said.

"Oh. Well, I was…really worried." She said hugging her knees.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"I thought I had lost my friend to some evil, maniacal king. You scared me Ash." She looked at him with worried eyes. Ash looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't mean to make you worry. To tell you the truth, I was scared too." She looked at him surprised.

"You hardly get scared, though." She said.

"I know, but I had never experienced someone taking over my body before. I didn't think I was gonna get out. So I was just as scared as you were. I'm just sorry I made you worry." He admitted smiling at her.

"As long as you're safe now…" she smiled back.

"I didn't think you would be the person to worry about me like that." He said.

"Why not?" she asked getting a bit offended.

"I don't know. I didn't think you cared that much." He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well I do care. A lot actually. And I'd be hurt deeply if anything ever happened to any of you guys. You're my best friends." She smiled warmly.

"Same here. That's why whenever one of you guys gets into trouble, I'm there to help." He boasted proudly. May giggled at his actions.

"And that's why we're best friends." She touched his gloveless hand.

"You're cold!" she said alarmed.

"No I'm not!" he defended himself stubbornly.

"Yes you are! Here, we can share this blanket." She wrapped it around Ash's shoulders and scooted closer to him for warmth.

"Goodness Ash! You are freezing! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine." He gently moved her hand away and yawned.

"You're getting sleepy." She taunted. "So are you. Look at your eyes." He stared at them.

"What about them?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're really blue." He said absentmindedly. "Thanks." She looked down and smiled, her cheeks tinting a bit.

"You know, I think we're more than just friends." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. Ash looked at her, surprised that he no longer felt cold.

"We're like family, maybe even closer. I have a feeling that I can tell you anything. You'll always…be there for me." She closed her eyes.

"So what are we?" he asked confused. "I don't know, we'll just have to figure it out, I guess." She smiled getting in a comfortable position.

Ash looked down on her with a happy expression.

_'More than friends huh?'_ he smirked as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. _'I think it's worth a shot. We could try it, but only if she's up for it. Funny, this is part of the reason I stayed up tonight.'_ He laughed to himself as he got in a comfortable position and slowly fell asleep.

**All: Sweet mother of pearl!**

**Kris: What?**

**AJ: I don't know.**

**Mikey: So…what'd you guys think?**

**May: Super cool?**

**Ash: Or not super cool?**

**QT: Yeah! I win! That's right! Go QT! Woohoo!**

**All?**

**QT: Huh? I don't know, I just felt like saying that.**

**All: Idiot, Thanks for reading! Drop a review! 4 Sure!**

**R&R**


End file.
